


I Am None

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the other residents of Storybrooke are both. Tom Clark is none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am None

People are looking at him as though he’s crazy. But to Tom Clark, he’s the only sane one in the town and all his friends are babbling nonsense. He knows perfectly well who he is, the same man he’s always been. Tom Clark, owner of the town pharmacy, the Dark Star, the guy who knows everyone’s business such as who’s having affairs because he’s the one who sells them the multiple Valentine’s cards, the guy who busts the Zimmer kids for shoplifting. As for the seven dwarves, everyone knows they’re characters in a book. They’re not real. Tom remembers his class having that story read to them when he was at Storybrooke Elementary (in fact, he also remembers Leroy, who sat next to him at the time, getting himself turfed out of the classroom for loudly announcing that the story was boring.) 

Now Leroy’s convinced that he’s Grumpy, and Tom himself is Sneezy? And not only them, but all the town are talking this craziness. If it’s some kind of practical joke it’s gone on too long now. The idea of David Nolan as Prince Charming would be enough to make Tom laugh out loud in any other circumstances. And Archie Hopper’s as human as the next person, so how can he be Jiminy Cricket? Although Regina Mills as the Evil Queen isn’t too much of a stretch. And these people as his friends? Walter, sure, he and Tom have been friends for years, but Leroy had been a dick back at school, and even now he only really hung out with him because he worked with Walter. Now suddenly Leroy’s his best buddy, and he’s wandering around with a damn axe, saying he’s doing it to help him?

It makes no sense. How can the entire town be having the same hallucination while Tom himself is the only person to still remember who he is? Or can this insanity really be true? Can he really be Sneezy the dwarf, and yet have no memory of it?

His entire life, Tom has believed that the seven dwarves are fictional characters. Now he’s being told that Tom Clark is merely a construct of Regina’s curse and never really existed at all, and he doesn’t know which of these is true. Yesterday, he had a sense of his own identity. Now, Tom feels as though he’s fallen into a void.

David had spoken to all those people who’d planned to flee, and told them to hang on to aspects of both their identities. “We are both,” he had said. And for most of them, that was true. But for Tom, it isn’t. He’s not Sneezy the dwarf, but he’s not Tom Clark either. He has no identity. They are both; but he is none.


End file.
